


Interrogation Room

by Wixiany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of side characters, AU, F/M, Gabe has a sweets shop, One-Shot, detective!dean, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixiany/pseuds/Wixiany
Summary: Ivy was minding her own business, working as usual when a handsome detective introduced himself to her, claiming she was a suspect in a murder she didn't commit.Detective AU





	Interrogation Room

"So Ivy, how's your day going?" The detective sat in front of her, a smirk playing on his lips as he casually flipped through a file. She was barely controlling herself. How the man had the audacity to ask her how her day was going was beyond her. Didn't her hands handcuffed to the table indicate enough? Maybe he was one of the stupid ones who earned their position by being hot and charming. He sure as hell was, Ivy noted with disdain, remembering the events of the morning.

XxX

Ivy wiped the tables of the candy shop and cafe she worked for before the morning rush would start. She wasn't exactly eager for the wave of people that would soon arrive. Her head throbbed slightly from all the wine she had drunk at Mina's place the previous day and she couldn't call in sick day since Hannah already did and Ivy had to work alone till her boss Gabriel came.

When the tables were taken care of, she adjusted the candies and started the dough for the pie of the day. As soon as it was in the oven, Ivy made coffee, for herself and the early morning comers, and changed the sign to 'Open'. She was ready to start her shift.

Taking a sip from her third coffee that morning, she thought back to what Mina told her yesterday. She was being rather cryptic with her weird talk about new beginnings and how life changing things would arrive. Her mysterious little smile made Ivy uncomfortable and saying that was really something. She had known Mina for years, ever since she moved from England and transferred to Ivy's high school.

She quickly put the cup down when she heard a bell above the entrance ring. Ivy glanced at the new customer, putting on a welcoming smile.

The man walked confidently to the counter. She had to admire his dashing looks and easy smile. As he stopped in front of her, Ivy glanced into his mesmerizing green eyes. She doubted she would see such intense eyes ever again.

The time it took him to cross the small cafe, Ivy was giving herself some proper pep talk. She had scavenged enough courage to flirt with him but didn't have a chance to do so as he swiftly killed her mood.

"I'm detective Winchester. Are you by any chance Ivy Shen?" Her smile dropped immediately, had something bad happened? Her parents or maybe Mina?

"Yes," she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice that made her cringe instantly. Compared to his manly deep voice, she sounded like an alpaca.

"In that case, Ivy Shen, you are under arrest on suspicion of a first degree murder. If you would please step away from the counter." Ivy gaped at the man, unable to move.

"What?" Her voice was higher than before, if that was even possible.

The man, no, detective Winchester, repeated himself this time more seriously. Ivy had no other choice than to surrender, but she sure as hell hadn't killed anyone.

She wanted to ask ton of questions but couldn't decide where to start. By the time her hands steadied and the shocked expression left her face, she was already seated in what was undoubtedly an interrogation room and listening to the stupid questions of the detective. He must think he was really funny. Well, he wasn't.

Ivy refused to answer and instead glared at the man. She would have crossed her arms to appear defiant but the handcuffs didn't allow her.

"You're not gonna talk to me? Is that how this will go? Maybe we could call a lawyer?" He offered. Ivy didn't like the way he used the plural pronoun as if his freedom was at stake, too.

"I don't need a lawyer, I've done nothing wrong," Ivy told him with a steady voice. It was time to start fighting for herself. She was positive she could do this. She assured herself that nothing could happen to her. No matter what he claimed earlier, Ivy didn't hurt a single fly.

"So she speaks! Okay, no lawyer, I can work with that. Less paperwork." He shrugged and rested his elbows on the table after he pushed something closer to her.

Ivy sent him a dirty look. He had no right to make fun of her. Nevertheless, she casted her eyes down at the thing, only to instantly look away. Her stomach twisted and she closed her eyes, pushing it away. Ivy had to take few deep breaths to keep her breakfast in.

There, in front of her, lay a rather graphic picture of a man, slaughtered in someone's bathtub. Ivy couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity. Not the man or the violence, but the room.

Ivy could have sworn she had seen those soft beige tiles somewhere, but it was just a faint feeling.

The detective saw her reaction and put the picture back to the file. So far, Ivy had thought it was hers but it seemed to belong to the victim who she had supposedly murdered. Her insides twisted again at the very idea. How would anyone think her capable of such an act?

Ivy appreciated the detective's understanding. If he wanted, he could have just left the picture on the table, to scare her, make her confess, but he didn't. Her opinion of him improved a tad.

"Gordon Walker. Poor fella, got stabbed nine times and was left to bleed out in a tub. Very violent, you can literally feel the hatred and anger. Tell me Ivy, what did he do to you?"

"To me? I have never even-" she stopped mid-sentence. Was she absolutely sure she didn't know him? Her memories brought her back to high school, junior year. A kid transferred to Ivy's class just like Mina a year before that, but as opposed to her, the guy was a nightmare - always arguing with teachers, bullying everyone. He was a real piece of shit. But could it be him? Ivy wasn't sure, but it was probably worth mentioning.

"Walker. Walker," Ivy muttered to yourself to get the feel of the name. It was familiar. "I think it's the dude that transferred to my class. He didn't stick long enough, barely two months. He was terrible." She pondered some more, the detective didn't interrupt. "He always made fun of my Star Trek collection." She frowned, looking to the side.

"Is that so? How exactly would you describe your relationship? When was the last time you've seen each other?" He continued the interrogation eagerly, Ivy didn't miss his pushing. He was rather enthusiastic and it made her wonder if she had said something wrong.

"I haven't seen him since he left the school. It's been few years." Ivy said instantly, sure about that part of her answer. "We weren't friends, but it wasn't long relationship. I loathed him because he was overly rude to Mina."

He raised an eyebrow. Ivy realized he had no idea who Mina was. "Um, she is a good friend of mine," she added.

"I see. Let me make it clear. A guy you loathed ends up dead-"

"What? No! I had nothing to do with that!" Ivy didn't let him finish. He was using her words against her, twisting them as he saw fit. It was unfair.

"Alright, tell me where you were last night." Finally something easy, Ivy had an alibi.

"I was with Mina. At her place till about midnight and then I went home."

"And the address would be?"

He didn't specify which one, hers or Mina's, so Ivy told him both. She waited for him to write it down so he would be able to check with Mina or whatever but he didn't. He seemed unfazed, like he already knew.

"Her place? Is that so?" He reached into the file. Ivy flinched, expecting the ugly picture but he placed a document in front of her. Ivy's eyes skimmed through the text and she was, once again, left speechless. A well-known address of her friend was written down next to Ivy's name. Ivy was an owner.

"What is this nonsense?"

He glanced at the paper, his brows furrowed in a mock confusion. "It'd say it's obvious."

"No! It is not! Did you forge this? Isn't that illegal?" Ivy went into override. "How would I even afford a second house? Can't you just call Mina? What's wrong with you?"

There was a silence in the room. Ivy gripped her dark hair in frustration. It was simple, call Mina and let her go. Easy as that, so why was he wasting his time on interrogating her? He was supposed to be searching for a murderer.

The silence stretched. It was getting uncomfortable. Ivy wanted to say something, anything, in her defense, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

Ivy's head snapped to a guy in a long white coat. She squinted her eyes at him and then realized where she had seen him before. It was the one who took her blood sample when she had arrived.

"What's up Cas?" Ivy tried to see what his nametag read but he was too far. What kind of name was Cas? Nickname or maybe a last name? She subtly listened to their conversation.

"I... um. The tests have been completed," Cas said awkwardly and handed some papers to the detective.

"Jeez man, how many times do I have to tell you I need it in English?" The detective sighed.

"It is in English," Cas deadpanned with a serious voice. Ivy would have laughed were she in a more comfortable position and not facing a lifetime in prison.

Winchester rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Cas took the papers back and quickly scanned her results. "The levels of alcohol in the blood are slightly higher, no drugs though. The DNA is a match to at least five hair fibers found at the crime scene."

Ivy gaped her mouth.

"Thanks man, that's all I needed," detective said, dismissing Cas. Her eyes going from him to Cas and the papers, now in detective's hands.

"Do you want to tell me again about the house? I find it a little odd Walker was murdered on your property with you barely knowing him. And all the evidence is pointing at you."

"Aren't you gonna defend yourself?" He asked amazed. So far Ivy had been fighting like a lion.

"I told you. Mina. Lives. There. Not me," she repeated, emphasizing every word.

"The name of this Mina hasn't popped out anywhere besides your word and the documents are real. The house is registered under your name. And..." he reached into the file again. "... so is this bank account."

"You've been spending a lot and damn, you are kinky!" Ivy blushed even though she had no idea what he was going on about. "So much rope! But I guess you found it a different use. And also for the bleach."

"I didn't buy any of those! You got it all wrong."

"Oh really Ivy? What about all the coffee?" She frowned, utterly confused. "You purchase it quite often just opposite a firm where Walker worked. In fact, you've been there just yesterday."

Her mind run wild as she tried to remember last time she drank coffee that wasn't made in Gabe's Coffee and Sweets where Ivy worked.

"I wasn't," she sighed, this was frustrating and wearying her down more than she would have expected.

"So I can call Charlie in here. She is a tech genius, the things she can do with camera footage," he said proudly. It made Ivy wonder who this person was to him.

She frowned at him and rubbed her temples. The lab report wasn't wrong, she had been drinking last night but it wasn't that much. Ivy was still aware of her surroundings and surely would remember killing a man in cold blood.

"I- um... Are you talking about Bona Cafe? I was there yesterday but it was the first time. I was there just because Mina wanted her coffee and the place is on the way to her house-"

"You mean your house?" the detective interrupted her.

"No," Ivy said with a strong voice. "Her house."

"Sounds convenient, and let me guess, you paid with her credit card?"

"Yes actually. We were on the way to her place and she had to make some errand so she sent me with her card to that cafe." Ivy realized how, as he nicely put it, convenient that sounded but it was the truth, so what? She wouldn't lie to get out of a murder she didn't commit.

"Yeah, alright, that sounds believable," he muttered as he stood up. Ivy wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it, but she did and glared at him.

"Where- where are you going?" Ivy asked alarmed, this couldn't be over, she had to prove her innocence.

"I need to go over some facts. Tell me again, who is that friend of yours you keep mentioning?"

"Mina Chandler," Ivy answered automatically, no way he could miss her.

She stared at the table in front of herself as he moved to the door. She stopped him before he had the chance to shut the door completely.

"Wait! I-," you took a deep breath. "I would like to make a phone call."

He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment and uncuffed her from the table. Though Ivy didn't get to enjoy much of a freedom as the cuffs were back on her hands in seconds.

She was led to a phone when the detective came to a halt in front of her. Ivy wasn't quick enough to stop as well and collided with his back. It was an accident but considering she was a violent murder suspect, she found herself on the ground with a knee to her back in an instant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ivy yelled quickly, sounding out of breath. "It wasn't intentional," she muttered as he pulled her back on her feet.

"Yeah, that was my fault, quick reflexes." What a brilliant excuse, Ivy rolled your eyes, a simple apology would suffice just fine.

"What are you doing Winchester?" a man in front of her and the detective hissed in a British accent. Ivy paid him no attention - she was occupied enough by rubbing her sore hip as much as her constraints allowed her.

"She has her rights," the detective shrugged and sent Ivy an apologetic look as he saw her rub her side.

"You still can't let her walk around a precinct like that. From what I read, she should be heading behind the bars." Ivy stared at the man with fire in her eyes. Who was he even and who gave him the right to talk about her like that? To be honest, it sounded like he was whining.

"Innocent till proven guilty, Davies, innocent till proven guilty." Winchester passed the man, patting his back and motioned for Ivy to follow him.

"Here's your phone," he pointed at the thing, "I will wait here, just make it quick."

Ivy nodded and hurried to the phone. It was time to get a lawyer. Her efforts meant nothing to the detectives, as the Davies guy confirmed. They already thought it was her and if saying the truth wouldn't get her out of here, a lawyer would. Now, if she only knew one.

Ivy wrecked her mind, trying to remember her friend's number. Last time they hung out she mentioned a lawyer helping out her brother. If Ivy could just recall the few digits. It was an easy one, Ivy even mocked her once that it was like she made it up.

"Yes, yes, yes. That's it," she whispered enthusiastically as she hit the phone buttons and prayed her friend would answer.

"Hello?" a male voice answered, making Ivy lose your hope. "Who's there?"

"Uh, sorry. Is this Rebecca- Rebecca Warren's phone?" she asked quickly before he decided to end the call.

"Yeah, wait a sec."

"I don't-" she was cut off by a sudden commotion on the other side of the line. "-have a sec," she said the end to herself and waited. There was nothing else she could do. It was essential that she talked to Rebecca.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at detective Winchester. He seemed rather bored, playing with his lips, making funny faces without realizing it. He wasn't impatient, though, that was a good thing. His mindless expression was pretty cute. Ivy found herself smiling before noticing it and swiftly shutting her mouth. She had been about to flirt with him when she saw him in the cafe for a reason, but that was long gone.

"This is Rebecca," her thoughts were interrupted by her friend. Ivy sighed contently. At least something was going her way.

"Oh god, I'm so glad to hear your voice." Ivy laughed a little, it was great to hear a familiar voice and someone who didn't think her a murderer.

"Ivy? Hey, what's up?"

"I need your help, it's urgent."

"Sure, of course, what do you need?" she asked, eager to help. Ivy's eyes almost watered. It was so nice to have someone like her as a friend.

"You told me once that your brother had some problems with law, remember? Well, something similar is happening to me. Could you contact that lawyer he had, for me? Tell him this address," Ivy told her the address of the precinct she was currently held in. "Just make sure he gets here soon and also tell him that I can pay him, okay?"

"Jesus Ivy! Are you alright?"

"No, that's why I need you. Please, can you do this for me?" she pleaded.

"Yes, I'm gonna call him right away. Don't worry, Sam is great at his job. Just... hold tight Ivy."

"Thank you so much Rebecca, I owe you big."

"C'mon, it's nothing. I wish I could do more."

They exchanged quick goodbyes and Ivy walked back to the detective. He nodded at her and led her back to the interrogation room. Ivy was relieved by this fact. At least he didn't think she was responsible just yet.

Ivy was back to being cuffed to the table and now all she could do was wait. Not only for her lawyer but also for the detective. He ran off somewhere and was gone for what she assumed to be half an hour. There was no clock on the wall and counting seconds got boring rather quickly so she was left with her guess.

The door opened. Ivy lifted her head to see who entered. Had no one interrupted her, she would have doze off.

"Is this your friend?" Detective Winchester showed a photo in her face, his tone tense. Ivy frowned at him but inspected the picture.

"Yes, that's Mina. Did you call her? Can I go now?" she asked full of hope.

"Yeah, I don't think so. This here," he pointed theatrically at her friend's face on the picture, "is Bela Talbot."

"That's not true!" Ivy stood up to face him, quick to defend her friend. She would do the same for her. "That is Mina Chandler, I know her for years, we went to high school together for Christ's sake! I know her. Why can't you just call her?!"

"Not so fast, princess. You know nothing so why don't you sit your pretty ass down and listen for a second?" He scolded her rudely. Ivy was red from her anger, already flushed before he called her those names. Irritation radiated off of him so in order not to anger him further, Ivy sat down.

"Your friend is real something, not as nice as you but not ugly either," he made a rather inappropriate comment. Ivy would have smacked his stupidly handsome face if she could. Was he that stressed that he lost all his manners? What about Mina got so under his skin? Ivy couldn't help but wonder. Something was very wrong.

"Before I start, please let me finish with no interruptions. Questions at the end. Kapisce?" Ivy nodded, already dreading what would come out of his mouth next.

"Bela Talbot, born in England. She got her parents killed, but there was no evidence to build a case against her and the family butler got arrested for it. She changed her name and moved to America. Here comes your friend Mina Chandler. It's a name she picked for herself. I checked your high school. Your story fits, even with Walker but there are things I suspect you don't know about Bela, or Mina, whatever. She is quite a talented businesswoman. She established a trade with precious, highly illegal merchandise. CIA has been on her tail for years. So if she owned a house around here, they would know."

Ivy stared at him with her eyes wide. Mina, which wasn't even her real name, was a criminal? Wouldn't she notice that? How did it affect her?

"Any questions?" he asked, seeing that Ivy was still in shock.

Yes, he could bet she had questions. Many of them. But before she had the chance to even open her mouth, the door burst open. What was it with everyone just coming in and out?

A tall man stopped dead as he looked from Ivy to the detective. He was wearing suit, lighter than the detective's and carrying a briefcase. Could it be her lawyer? Ivy assessed him more thoroughly. He seemed to be just a year or two younger than her. His longer brown hair and sharp features made him rather nice to look at. He was handsome but in a different way than the detective.

Ivy quickly stopped the chain of thoughts before she started blushing. Why on Earth would she compare him to the detective?

"What happened to 'I don't need a lawyer, I'm innocent'?" The detective gave her what appeared to be a betrayed look? Did he think she lied to him or something? He, himself, made sure to tell her how much evidence was against her, could he really blame Ivy for looking out for herself?

The tall man looked from Ivy to the detective again, seemingly nervous. She had no idea what Rebecca told him about her.

"Can I talk to you," he made a weird sound from the back of his throat, "detective Winchester?"

The detective openly glared at the lawyer but stood up and followed him outside. Ivy stretched her neck to hear what they were talking about. It wouldn't be considered eavesdropping if they talked about her, right?

At the end, she didn't need to try much, the detective left the door ajar and stayed right outside. Ivy could hear them almost perfectly.

"Her friend called me, Zach's sister. Remember him? He was one of my first cases." She listened to the lawyer, confused. Why was he telling this to the detective? She shrugged, maybe this wasn't the first time they worked together.

There was no response, the detective must have nodded because the lawyer continued. Ivy sprang to attention upon hearing her name.

"Ivy is in real trouble, isn't she? Becky said she sounded really scared and that her case was similar to Zach's. Dean, what's going on?" She assumed Dean was the detective's first name. It suited him.

"First degree murder is what's going on, and I have some solid evidence. If she truly is innocent, she will need your help."

"Damn." There was a pause. Ivy wondered if that was it, the end of their conversation.

"How is she?" The lawyer asked at last.

"How do you think, Sammy? She is charged with a freaking murder."

"Okay I get it, stupid question." Ivy praised the Lord. Finally someone got it, though it was him who asked in the first place. Nevertheless, it was nice that he cared. Another longer silence followed.

"You know, you are working too much Dean and you keep dodging that dinner. Jess told me to tell you she is making lasagna tomorrow. Mum's recipe. You should come."

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" The detective asked, it made Ivy realize that their conversation was no longer about her. It was time to stop listening, at least she found out they were really close.

"Sam Winchester," the tall man introduced himself as he entered the interrogation room. He outstretched his hand, but quickly dropped it when he noticed the handcuffs and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh," she exclaimed as the name registered in her mind. So they were related somehow.

"Sasquatch here is my little brother," the detective clarified. Ivy raised her eyebrow at him, obviously amused.

"It's Sam, and yeah, we are," he said with a glare aimed at Dean. "I hope you don't mind." Ivy shook her head. He seemed like a nice person.

"Alright, now please Dean, be professional." The detective grinned at his brother but nodded.

"Before Sammy," Dean said without even glancing at his irritated brother, "advises you to stop talking, I need to clarify few things, see if my theory is right and all that."

Ivy looked at her new lawyer, he nodded so she hesitantly copied his movement.

"You were with Mina Chandler last night, drinking, having fun, correct me if I'm wrong," he waited for Ivy's response so she quickly nodded again.

"You went home late at night and then to work first thing in the morning." Another nod.

"Let's go back a little. Yesterday around five p.m. you bought coffee for your friend with her card and walked to her house." He emphasized every 'her' in his sentence. Ivy was aware of the evidence against her but nodded solemnly nonetheless.

"I think that's enough Dean," Sam cut in.

"Just a sec," he told Sam and focused on her. "Now what I think. Bela, or Mina if you want, killed Walker and framed you, just like she killed her parents and framed the butler."

"She wouldn't do that to me!" Ivy said. She was her friend no matter what he thought.

"But she didn't tell you about her illegal trade, did she?" He was making a fair point but Ivy still couldn't believe it.

"That's enough detective, I would like to talk to my client alone," Sam stopped him, dismissing him with his professional attitude.

Ivy was grateful for the end of the interrogation. She was barely holding in the tears that threatened to escape with every word the detective said. Mina was her friend. She felt betrayed and at the same time, she wanted to trust her.

Dean appeared a little conflicted but he eventually picked up his files and left.

She spent countless hours in that interrogation room. She talked with Sam about her defense strategy, which left her exhausted. He brought her something to eat for what Ivy was super grateful. She was famished. At some point Sam had to leave. It was getting late and she couldn't selfishly hold him there. He apologized and said he would return first thing in the morning.

She still wasn't allowed to leave. There was plenty of time to let her mind wander so she did. Ivy pondered detective Winchester's whereabouts, but not for long.

He entered the room, he was really silent. He must have thought she was sleeping, but Ivy couldn't with all the stuff going on.

He looked as tired as she was and without saying anything, he gently unlocked the handcuffs and led her out of the room.

Ivy followed him, noticing it was pitch black outside. A familiar face caught her attention and Ivy froze.

Mina.

She was looking at Ivy, a glass wall separating them. Ivy only stared as she sweetly winked at her.

"C'mon. It's time to go." Dean took her hand and softly pushed her to move. ivy allowed him to lead her out of the building, too occupied with her emotions.

Once outside, Ivy let the cod air wash over her. It was freshening. The detective let go of her hand and turned to her.

"You were freed of all charges. I took the liberty of calling Sam, no need to worry about him."

"How?" Ivy asked him, confusion twisting her face.

"Once they caught her, thanks to you, I might add, she confessed to everything in exchange for a better deal."

He then kindly offered Ivy a ride home which she quickly agreed to. She just wanted it to be over and sleep.

"I- um- I'm sorry, I was," he broke the silent ride.

You finished the apology for him. "... just doing your job? I don't blame you. It's okay. You did what you had to."

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth. Ivy smiled at him reassuringly.

"You could just buy me a dinner if that would ease your consciousness," Ivy told him smoothly, channeling her courage. It still wasn't late to start that flirting.

He looked at her incredulously. She blushed furiously, regretting her boldness instantly, but then he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't think one dinner will cut it."

Ivy laughed, feeling at ease for probably the first time that day. In everything bad, there was always something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr and ff.net, but I also wanted it here. I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> (Destiel still an OTP, tho. I feel like I'm betraying my favs.)


End file.
